regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Make a Wish
Make a Wish it was performed by Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell. It is sung in the episode The Gang Civil War 2 and is sung again in When Are They Gonna Tell Them?. The Gang Civil War 2 Lyrics *'Eka Darville': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, Then watch your dreams come true.♪ *'Ari Boyland': ♪You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart;♪ *'Yuri Lowenthal': ♪Close your eyes, Believe and make a wish...♪ *'Bumper Robinson': ♪When daytime turns to night, When the moon shines bright, When you're tucked in tight, When everything's alright.♪ *'Ashley Johnson': ♪Slip softly to that place, Where secret thoughts run free, There come face to face With who you want to be, so♪ *'Greg Cipes': ♪Swim across the ocean blue, Fly a rocket to the moon; You can change your life, Or you can change the world.♪ *'Tara Strong': ♪Take the chance, don't be afraid, Life is yours to live; Take a chance and then the best has yet to come♪ *'Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, Then watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart; Close your eyes, Believe and make a wish...♪ *'Will Friedle': ♪The small one That is me, it's obvious In the mirror, just this helpless feeling Becomes tomorrow which won't be beaten by anyone♪ *'Carlos Alazraqui': ♪Like that, I return to my childhood Little by little To the days where you praised me for singing The love songs which I didn't know the meaning to♪ *'Kimberly Brooks': ♪When I look up at the sky My voice becomes full In the wind that flows like a river You should fly up I can hear the voices They point to the road which I must go In the wind that flows like a river I sing alone♪ *'David Kaye': ♪I've always hoped for happiness, And finally fulfilled my wish; Cause I just need to see you smile.♪ *'Khary Payton': ♪When I look up at the sky♪ *'Juliet Landau': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you.♪ *'Chris Pratt': ♪My voice becomes full♪ *'Scott Menville': ♪Watch your dreams come true.♪ *'Tara Platt': ♪In the wind that flows like a river♪ *'Bettina Bush': ♪The magic's right there in your heart;♪ *'Alanna Ubach': ♪You should fly up too♪ *'Molly C. Quinn': ♪Believe♪ *'Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, then watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart; Close your eyes, Believe and make a wish...♪ *'Vincent Tong': ♪Make a wish...♪ When Are they Gonna Tell Them? Lyrics *'Warrior Gods Rider Agito': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, Then watch your dreams come true.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Dragon Knight': ♪You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart;♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Faiz': ♪Close your eyes, Believe and make a wish...♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Blade': ♪When daytime turns to night, When the moon shines bright, When you're tucked in tight, When everything's alright.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Hibiki': ♪Slip softly to that place, Where secret thoughts run free, There come face to face With who you want to be, so♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Kabuto': ♪Swim across the ocean blue, Fly a rocket to the moon; You can change your life, Or you can change the world.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Den-O': ♪Take the chance, don't be afraid, Life is yours to live; Take a chance and then the best has yet to come♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, Then watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart; Close your eyes, Believe and make a wish...♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Kiva': ♪The small one That is me, it's obvious In the mirror, just this helpless feeling Becomes tomorrow which won't be beaten by anyone♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade': ♪Like that, I return to my childhood Little by little To the days where you praised me for singing The love songs which I didn't know the meaning to♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪When I look up at the sky My voice becomes full In the wind that flows like a river You should fly up I can hear the voices They point to the road which I must go In the wind that flows like a river I sing alone♪ *(Leader Team notice the Warrior Gods Riders up there) *'Mordecai': What the heck? What's going on up there? *'Dan Zembrovski': We had no idea, Mordo. *(Partner Team notice the Warrior Gods Riders up there) *'Rigby': Hey, guys, look up there. *'Troll Moko': It's the Warrior Gods Riders. *'Howard Weinerman': What are they doing at Westwood Mall? *'Randy Cunningham': We had no idea, guys. *'Ben Tennyson': Their are doing something. *'Peter Parker': Yeah, like what? *'Sam Alexander': We're not sure. *(Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie and Bella notice the Warrior Gods Riders up there) *'Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie and Bella': Oh. *'Warrior Gods Rider W': ♪I've always hoped for happiness, And finally fulfilled my wish; Cause I just need to see you smile.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider OOO': ♪When I look up at the sky♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Fourze': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Wizard': ♪My voice becomes full♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': ♪Watch your dreams come true.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider G3-X': ♪In the wind that flows like a river♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Wing Knight': ♪The magic's right there in your heart;♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Kaixa': ♪You should fly up too♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Chalice': ♪Believe♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, then watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart; Close your eyes, Believe and make a wish...♪ *'Warrior God Rider Gaim': See you, Code Blue. *'Mordecai': See you, Warrior God Riders. *(Warrior God Riders walks out) *'Warrior God Rider Ibuki': ♪Make a wish...♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United